


hot as in hot

by gumwrapper



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, corrin being ridiculous and gay, shes so gay my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumwrapper/pseuds/gumwrapper
Summary: corrin can't keep her eyes off azura even during training and it lands her, quite literally, on her ass





	hot as in hot

**Author's Note:**

> finally getting around to uploading a bunch of super old Azurrin fics and drabbles thats been sitting in my docs since forever. this one is old and lots of mistakes but you know what? dont caree, this ship is in desperate need of content...i am here..to provide...(where yall azurrin ppl at holy crap im dyin here)
> 
> anyways hope some of yalls enjoy it! and if ya don't oh well!

Corrin fell back with a loud thump, skidding a few inches into the hard packed and beaten down earth of the ground. She lay there dazed for a few moments before reality hit and she groaned, feeling the sting of her hands and knees where she skinned them, on top of her already sore and beat up body.

Above her, breathing hard and with the beginning of a smirk on her face, Azura flicked her training pole, thudding the end to the ground as she relaxed her stance and righted her breathing.

“Two to one now, one more and I’ll have you beat” Azura huffed, a laugh curling at the end. Corrin groaned again, she squinted up at the blue haired woman, sending her a pitiful glare and pout. Damn that beautiful woman and her amazingly sculpted, _distracting_ thighs. If only she wasn’t so- so _hot_ -

"I’m hot?" Azura mused, eyebrow raised and a playful quirk to her lips.

Corrin eyes snapped back up Azuras face, her face flushed red to the tips of her pointed ears as she realized, not only had she said that out loud but her eyes strayed down _again, oh my gods you idiot._

The singer helped the dragon princess on her feet, trying and failing to hide her small grin. She casually shifted her stance, placed a hand on her hip and jutting it slightly as she leaned her weight on the training pole. Giving the other woman a look.

Corrin felt her heart jump into her throat wit the way Azura was looking at her, like a cat with its successful hunt. With a spluttered "no! Not hot!- not that your aren't hot- i mean attractive!" It was like her mouth wasn't connected to her brain at all, the way it flapped with a mind of its own, and try as she might to will herself to _'shut up!'_ , her mind was too busy doing an impressive mental impression of a wayward cart impacting a stone wall with a screech. "I mean attractive yes, gods youre _very_ attractive-"

Corrin snapped her mouth shut with a click, her face so red it was giving Ryoma's armour a run for its money. With a mental sputter, her mind finally reset itself, but the damage was done, the cart was destroyed, nothing but a pile of splinters and regret, the horse, gone, driver, dead. Time for damage control. "the weather! its hot, the weather, very, woo its burning up today, isnt it, maybe we should take a break yeah? Yeah okay ahaha" With that, the dragon princess turned on her heel, and fled. Ready to throw herself into the lake.

Or she would've, if Azura hadn't reached out and grasped her wrist. The blue haired woman was laughing lightly with her palm to her lips, and the way those amber golden eyes looked at her made her heart stutter something fierce. Azura tugged once, then again until Corrin fully faced her, her ruby gaze straying away in embarrassment, mouth ready to spew rambling apologies again but found herself pulled into the embrace, her face pressed in the space where neck met collarbone.

Corrin breathed in, and exhaled, focusing on the hand placed on the back of her neck, fingers curled and lightly scratching at the base under the bundled hair. Trying in vain to quell the mortification floating in her chest, and when she couldn't, she groaned. "You should've knocked me out"

She felt more then heard the lilting laugh that bubbled from under her cheek, and pouted petulantly. Azura quietly laughed again, her head rested against her own. "I can feel you pout, you know" she murmured teasingly. Corrin 'hmphed', pouting further, then pulled her lips back slightly, lightly pressing the canine of her teeth down in playful warning when Azura gave another little breathy laugh. The hand that was playing absentmindedly with the loose hair behind her neck drifted down to cup her face.

"You're ridiculous," Azura hummed, lifting Corrin's face away from her neck before she could contemplated giving her a nip. "but," the songstress continued, tugging the other woman down to rest their foreheads together, gazing into her eyes. "You're my ridiculous."

The blush that had only started to fade bloomed again, tipping her pointed ears pink once more. Corrin closed her eyes and sighed dejectedly. "I'm a mess, is what I am" She whined, leaning into the palm resting against her face.

"That you are," Azura agreed with a small good natured grin. Adjusting the practice staff still trapped between them away from their heads and raising her free hand to hold the other side of Corrins face, "but that is what I love about you."

The platinum blond haired woman ducked her head down, suddenly bashful. She glanced up from under her eyelashes to look at Azura, and asked in a tiny mumble, "Even when I'm making a blubbering fool of myself?"

Azura hummed, smiling gently and brought their faces together until their noses touched, palms sliding down to link behind Corrins neck, holding her close. "Especially when you're making a blubbering fool of yourself."

Corrin's heart thudded loudly in her ears, and she half grinned. Slowly, she leaned in, and paused, silently asking for permission. Azura closed the distance until their lips were pressed together softly, and there they stayed for a moment, before parting.

"I love you.." Corrin breathed, pressing her close. Azura left butterfly soft brushes of her lips on Corrin’s cheek, feeling nothing but love for her ridiculous and silly dragon, and leaned in again to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Corrin's lips.


End file.
